Dear Ren
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: A few months after their adventures in Gundalia, Fabia sends a letter to Ren explaining why she'll never respond to his crush.  Songfic, implied past Rabia/RxF, also slight Shubia/SxF and Rena/RenXLena.  Please read and review!


**A/N: Hey, readers! Another songfic from me! This time, though, it's a little more...traditional, for lack of a better word. Just a couple quick things, then I'll get to the point. First off, it's a songfic (duh) with the song "Dear John" by Taylor Swift, and the main characters are Ren and Fabia (well, Fabia kinda is...you'll see when you read), although Ren is not NEARLY as much of a jerk as the guy in the song is. There's some implied Rena and Shubia, as well as past Rabia and Renet (RenXLena, ShunXFabia, RenXFabia, and RenXZenet, for people who don't want to look at my profile to find out what those mean). If you don't like those, please do one of two things: either try and focus on the actual writing and not the pairings in reviews, or you don't have to review, although I'm personally hoping for the first. Please no flame reviews. Okay, almost done. Most of this songfic is an actual letter, so the letter is italicized, and the lyrics are plain bolded, unlike my other songfics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now, I've rambled enough, and onto the songfic!**

* * *

"Ren?" Zenet walked inside the room. Her eyes kept darting toward the door, but she handed Ren a letter. "That came for you. It's from Princess Fabia."

"Thanks, Zenet," Ren said, sliding his finger under the flap to open it. Zenet nodded and raced out the door. Ren didn't understand why she was still uncomfortable around him; they'd broken up a couple weeks before he went to Earth in the first place. But that was the last thing on his mind as he pulled out the letter. It was the first response from Fabia since he'd started sending her letters and the occasional present, something he'd been doing since Marucho and the others went back to Earth.

**Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind, but I swore I was fine**

_Dear Ren,_

_Serena thinks I'm crazy for writing this rather than telling you in person, but I had to explain. If I did in person, then you'd interrupt, and we'd get off-topic. A letter is the best way._

**You paint me a blue sky, then go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules every day  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight  
Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why**

_I know that you have a crush on me, but it can't work. I'm the Neathian princess. I'm sorry, but I don't think that Neathia is ready for a Gundalian to be in line for the throne. And either way, I already have my prince. I think it would be better—for Neathia and for me—if it were him. Like I said, I don't think that my people can accept someone who was against us during most of the war as future king. But seeing all your efforts...it killed me not to let you know why._

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
I should've known

_And the truth is...I don't know if I can even handle being with him just yet. I still haven't let Jin go, and until I do, I can't seriously think of my future husband. It's just too painful._

Ren noticed tear marks around this paragraph.

**Maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love, then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret when I ignored how they said, "Run as fast as you can."**

The Darkus brawler set down the letter, even though he hadn't read all of it yet. _So that's it,_ he thought. _Zenet, Fabia..._ He was starting to wonder if anyone would understand how he felt.

He glanced at the letter. _Well...if I'm __this__ far already..._ He picked it up to finish reading.

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played by your dark, twisted games when I loved you so?  
I should've known**

_I love you as a friend and a trusted ally, Ren. But it'll never be more than that._

**You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes 'cause you burned them out  
But I took your matches before fire could catch me, so don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town**

_I realize that you want someone to try and understand and love you in that way. But I'll give you a hint: she's right in front of you. She has been for a while now, and most girls don't like waiting. Say hi to Lena for me while you're at it._

_I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I had to explain._

_Sincerely,  
Fabia_

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
You should've known  
You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young?  
You should've known**

Ren set the letter down again, this time for real, trying to make sense of the last paragraph. Where did saying hi to Lena come in to anything?

Just then, Lena walked in. She saw the letter and asked, "Who's that from?"

"Fabia," Ren said. "She wanted to...explain something." He caught a flash of sadness in Lena's eyes, and suddenly, Fabia's little hints connected in his mind. Ren smiled at Lena and added, "She said to say hi to you."

The Aquos brawler smiled a little. "You'll have to tell her I say hi back."

Ren took Lena's hand. "Maybe later," he said. "For now, I'm happy how things are."

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you there'd be Rena and Shubia! (Fabia's prince? Totally Shun. Oh yeah.) Well, I guess that's it. Please review! Please do option one from the beginning! (But please – no flames. I understand if you disagree with me on pairings, but please don't flame the story because of that. Thanks!)**


End file.
